


Croatoan Pop-Up Book [VIDEO]

by Psynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apocalypse, Art, BAMF Dean Winchester, Croatoan Virus, Croatoans, Embedded Video, End!verse, Episode: s02e09 Croatoan, Episode: s05e04 The End, GISHWHES, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Possessed Sam, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/pseuds/Psynatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narrated version of a video I made for GISHWHES 2014 prompt #152. VIDEO. Make a children’s Pop-Up book about the CROATOAN Virus ending the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croatoan Pop-Up Book [VIDEO]

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Supernatural for the inspiration, Misha Collins and GISHWHES for the prompt, and all my GISHWHES teammates for a fun hunt!
> 
> Obviously Kripke owns Supernatural, but I provided the art, text, and dramatic reading for this video.
> 
> If the embedded video doesn't show up for you, see it [here](http://youtu.be/Swk755kJYA8)!
> 
> ❤ ❤ FEEDBACK and COMMENTS are loved ❤ ❤

The Yellow-Eyed Demon developed a horrific weapon for his master, Lucifer, which takes away the humanity of all who fall prey to it: the Croatoan Virus.

After the Apocalypse began, these mindless monsters attacked, bled into, and infected everyone around them, taking over entire cities in the blink of an eye.  No corner of the world is left untouched.

The last hold outs of healthy humans will soon fall as well.  Their numbers dwindle by the day.  Even the angels have given up on this planet. 

Lucifer, in his perfect immune vessel, patiently awaits his assured total victory and complete dominance over the world.  After all, who could possibly oppose him now?


End file.
